Los Polos Opuestos, Se atraen?
by Sweet Aome
Summary: Mimi es una chica rica, mimada y presumida, eso es lo q piensa Yamato Ishida. Yamato es un chico rebelde, solitario y gruñon, eso es lo q piensa Mimi Tachikawa. Solo saben pelear entre ellos. Pero...se dice q del odio al amor solo hay un paso... MiMaTo
1. Introducción

Introducción

La escuela "Elemental de Odaiba" era una escuela como cualquier otra, y en toda escuela hay diferentes grupos formados, los nerds, populares, porristas, jugadores, etc. y diferentes tipos de personas asistían a ella, pero entre esas personas había dos q se destacaban entre otros x sus respectivas personalidades, las cuales eran totalmente opuestas...esas personas eran...

Mimi Tachikawa es la chica q todo muchacho desea: simplemente es hermosa, extremadamente atractiva, carismática, sensible, comprensiva, divertida, simpática, graciosa, amistosa, en resumen, la chica popular de la escuela, bueno, al menos eso era lo q todos los chicos decían de ella. Muchas chicas la envidiaban, y por q no?, tenía a todos los chicos a sus pies, aunque la verdad es q a Mimi no le interesaba mucho eso, todas las chicas la creían una presumida, mimada y sifrina, solo sus verdaderos amigos eran los q la conocían sabían q ella no era así, bueno, del "todo" así.

Y la cosa no acaba ahí, además, sus padres eran millonarios ya q habían tenido gran éxito en New York, es decir, q Mimi tb era la clásica "niña" q lo tenía ¡TODO! Así causaba aun mas envidiaba entre sus compañeros...

Mimi tb era conocida como una gran "Doctora Corazon" ya q siempre q alguien tenía un problema amoroso acudía a ella para q le diera uno de sus "prácticos" consejos. Era la capitana del grupo de porristas de la escuela, se decía q varios chicos asistían a los partidos únicamente para verla con sus pompones y su minifalda cuando daba los saltos...algunas veces hasta los jugadores del equipo se distraían solo para poder observarla. Mimi poseía una gran voz muy melodiosa la cual podía dejar cautivado a cualquiera (ya había ganado varios concursos de talento gracias a eso) además de ser una gran bailarina. En resumen la "Chica Perfecta"

Yamato Ishita, mejor conocido como Matt Ishida era conocido como un chico frío, rebelde, solitario, callado y muy pero muy atractivo, x esto y más era el chico mas codiciado de la escuela "Elemental de Odaiba" no había chica q no estuviera loca x él...Era la clase de chico al q le valía un bledo lo q los demás pensaran de él. Muchas chicas ya se le habían declarado pero claro, Matt había rechazado a todas ellas, la verdad no le interesaba para nada las relaciones, noviazgos ni nada de eso, él era feliz siendo un lobo solitario, aunque parecía q las chicas no lo entendían ya q no hubiera día q no intentaran lograr q él saliera con ellas, claro Matt siempre las echaba a volar. Era un excelente deportista. Y Mimi no era la única buena cantante de la escuela...Todas se volvían locas al escuchar su voz, y no era solo por q les gustara, ya q Matt era un estupendo cantante, no había una mejor voz masculina en toda la ciudad, además de tb tocar muy bien la guitarra eléctrica, aunque él prefería tocar la armónica ya q lo hacía sentir tranquilo y libre. Era el muchacho mas popular de la escuela, claro, a él no le importaba si lo era o no. Él no entendía xq las chicas lo seguían persiguiendo ya q el ya tenía novia, así es, una chica x fin había logra formar una relacion con él, ella era la chica con mas enemigas de la escuela justamente x esto, su nombre era Sora Takenouchi, muchos no sabían de verdad si ellos estaban "enamorados" ya q como se explico anteriormente a él no le interesaba mucho las relaciones...pero aun así las chicas le seguían cayendo encima, lo bueno era q Sora no era muy celosa. Los maestros no sabían si quererlo o odiarlo ya q era uno de los estudiantes con mejores notas, pero su conducta era otra cosa, podía descontrolar a cualquier profesor con solo una frase...

Mimi creía q Matt era un rebelde, odioso, testarudo y nada simpático...

Matt creía q Mimi era una niña mimada, sifrina y presumida...

No había momento en q estuvieran los dos juntos q no empezaran a discutir y a matarse con las miradas...sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a este comportamiento y ya se les había hecho una costumbre de todos los días, la verdad no se llevaban nada bien..

Mimi cree q Matt la detesta...

Matt cree q Mimi lo odia...

Pero, ¿será esto verdad? ¿En verdad es eso lo q sienten uno x el otro? Y si es así...¿será q esto podría cambiar?, quien sabe, se dice q los q pelean se aman, además, ¿aquí se podría aplicar la regla de q los polos opuestos se atraen?...

Notas de la autora-

Bueno aquí tienen la introducción al fic. Espero q les haya gustado ya q es mi primer Mimato.


	2. Un disgusto y algo inesperado

Primero quiero aclararles algo acerca de mi fic. Mimi está adelantada un grado ya q sus estudios en New York estaban más adelantados q en Japón, así q cuando volvió la colocaron en el mismo grado y curso q Sora, Tai y Matt.

"..." pensamientos

-...- diálogo

(NA:...) Notas mías

Bueno ahora si empezemos con el primer cap

1 capítulo: Un disgusto en la escuela y algo inesperado en el centro comercial (NA: pésimo título, ya lo sé)

Era un día caluroso de primavera, todas las flores estaban totalmente abiertas y cubiertas por el rocío de la temprana mañana. Se podía sentir la suave brisa que azotaba toda la ciudad de Odaiba. Se escuchaba las alegres risas de las personas, el ruido metálico q se hacía cuando la gente abría sus negocios listos para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo, el crujir de los coches cuando sus neumáticos pasaban por encima de una alcantarilla, el cantar de los pájaros alegres por empezar una nueva mañana. Se podía observar el tan claro cielo casi era azul en su totalidad, ya q aún quedaba rastros del bello alba del amanecer. El sol resplandecía con un color y brillo tan claro q apenas se podía diferenciar del vacío cielo, no se podía divisar ni una sola nube, estaba totalmente despejado. En resumen, era un día muy tranquilo y apacible en la maravillosa ciudad de Odaiba.

Pero esta no era notado por una muy bella chica que iba corriendo con una mochila de un color café como el de sus ojos, se le veía agitada y su cabello teñido de rosado algo despeinado por el viento...

-ay no! voy a llegar tarde!! - se repetía una y otra vez la joven chica de unos 16 años –Mimi como pudiste despertarte tan tarde! Vaya ejemplo q das como presidenta de tu clase! – se reprendía una y otra vez Mimi – tendré q comprarme un despertador –

Ese día Mimi iba muy apresurada ya q se había despertado tarde, su padre se había ido muy temprano a trabajar y su mamá se fue a visitar a una vieja amiga así q no la pudieron despertar

-No puedo creerlo, será la primera vez q llegue tarde!!- dijo Mimi mientras intentaba correr más rápido, algo q no lograba ya q la verdad los deportes era en lo q menos sobresalía...

-Buenos días! – decía una chica de 17 años de cabello corto rozijo mientras entraba al salón de clase

-Buenos días – le respondieron algunos de sus compañeros

-Hola Sora – dijo un chico de cabello castaño algo alborotado

-Wow Tai, q raro q tu hayas llegado antes q yo, generalmente llegas unos segundos antes de q suene el timbre, pero parece q hoy madrugaste- dijo una sonriente Sora mientras dejaba sus cosas en su asiento

-La verdad es q no madrugué, Kari me despertó y casi me da un infarto! – dijo Tai con una mueca algo irónica

-No entiendo esa costumbre de Kari de q todas las mañanas inmediatamente después de despertarse oir música muy ruidosa en la mañana para despertarse – dijo Sora con una gota en la cabeza

-Si, pero esta mañana parece q olvidó colocarse los audífonos – dijo Tai tb con una gota en la cabeza

Los 2 muchachos se quedaron hablando esperando el inicio de las clases, Tai le contaba a Sora como le estaba yendo al equipo de fútbol y q estaba muy contento ya q habían mejorado mucho su técnica y se le habían ocurrido unas nuevas jugadas muy estratégicas (NA: si podía hacer buenas estrategias no entiendo como no puedo irle mejor en los estudios). Después de eso Taichi le preguntó a su amiga como iba todo en el equipo de Tenis, Sora le dijo q no había nada nuevo ya q aún no empezaba la temporada de las competencias de Tenis. Se quedaron así varios minutos hasta q Sora notó q faltaba algo...

-Tai? Donde está Mimi? Generalmente ella es la primera en llegar, nunca se ha atrevido a llegar tarde – dijo Sora un tanto preocupada

-No te preocupes Sora, de seguro se retrasó un poco, ella no es como Yamato el cual no hay día q no se le haga tarde – dijo Tai con una cara despreocupada y algo divertida

-Si tienes razón- dijo Sora –aunque solo faltan 1 minuto para q den inico a las clases- decía mientras veía su reloj-

-Es verdad, bueno tal vez...-

La voz de Tai fue interrumpida x un gran estruendo q hizo la puerta al abrirse estrepitosamente, los chicos pudieron observar q la persona q había abierto de esa manera era nada mas y nada menos q Mimi

-Logré llegar a tiempo- dijo Mimi jadeando mientras se dejaba caer al suelo-necesito...descansar...un poco...- dijo mientras seguía jadeando

-Oye, interrumpes el paso, quítate de la puerta, estorbas- dijo un chico alto de unos 17 años, con unos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales hacían q su mirada pareciera más profunda, y con un bello cabello rubio del cual unos cortos mechones caían delicadamente por su rostro, lo cual lo hacían ver algo sensual. También llevaba la camisa suelta y con uno de los botones de arriba desabrochado y agarraba con su mano derecha una mochila negra por su espalda.

-Oye no me trates así! Y no me digas estorbo! – dijo una Mimi furiosa levantándose inmediatamente para gritarle un poco a Matt

Mientras los otros 2 chicos q antes platicaban estaban admirando la "graciosa" escena desde sus asientos

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- dijeron al unísono Sora y Tai con una cara de fastidio

Matt y Mimi seguían discutiendo..

-Yo te digo como se me pegue la gana- dijo Matt con desinterés, se volteo y se dirigió a su asiento

-Detesto q no me tomes en cuenta! Y me ignores de esa manera!- gritaba una ya desesperada Mimi a un muy tranquilo Matt mientras los demás alumnos observaban el espectáculo

-Que acaso porque seas la "señorita perfección" uno no puede ignorarte, aprende q no eres el centro del mundo y q no todos tienen q prestarte atención- decía un Matt aun muy tranquilo y desinteresado

Mimi sentía q la sangre le hervía, y estaba preparada para gritarle unos cuantos insultos a Matt justo cuando sintió q un chico la sujetó

-Vamos Mimi cálmate, tu ya conoces a Matt- le decía Tai deteniendo justo a tiempo a Mimi antes de gritara una cuantas "cosas" a los 4 vientos

Mimi se tranquilizó y se soltó de Tai, no iba a dejar q Yamato Ishida arruinara su día

-Buenos días mi amor- le dijo Sora a Matt dándole un corto beso

-Buenos días- dijo Matt brindándole un corta sonrisa a Sora

Justo en ese momento apareció el profesor entrando por la puerta...

-Buenos días muchachos, hora de empezar con las clases-

-Si!- dijeron los alumnos

Las horas de clase pasaron rápidamente como cualquier otro día (NA: Excepto los días de exámenes, se los aseguro) y la hora de la salida llegó rápidamente y todos se dirigieron a sus casas...

Unas horas después de acabadas las clases Mimi se estaba alistando ya q iba a ir de compras al centro comercial ya q quería actualizar un poco su vestuario (NA: como ya se imaginaran Mimi es una fanática de la moda). Se cambió a su tradicional ropa (NA: la misma q usa en Digimon 2) y se maquilló sutilmente, solo se puso unas sombras lilas en los ojos y se colocó brillo en los labios, recogió su cartera, la puso en su hombro y salió de la casa con rumbo al C.C.

Un joven rubio ojiazul caminaba tranquilamente por el centro comercial pensando en sus cosas. Esa tarde se suponía q iba a salir con Sora pero ella canceló ya q su mamá le pidió ayuda con unas cosas q la verdad ya ni recordaba, la verdad hace un tiempo no le prestaba atención a lo q le decía su novia, pero él creyó q eso era algo normal en cualquier relacion, pero lo cierto era q Sora y él se estaban distanciando un poco y ya no sentían ese "algo" de antes...pero Matt no se había puesto a pensar en eso ya q estos días había estado algo mas desanimado de lo normal, aunque no sabía por que...

Mimi acababa de salir de una tienda de ropa, y llevaba consigo dos bolsas, ambas llenas de ropa nueva y algo de maquillaje...

-Había olvidado cuanto pesaban las bolsas después de una compra, con razón Tai siempre se queja cuando Sora y yo le mandamos a q cargue nuestras bolsas- dijo Mimi con una cara q demostraba el pesar q le hacía cargar esas bolsas, aunque su semblante cambió un poco ante su último comentario

Matt se había sentado en un banco del centro comercial para pensar un poco q es lo q lo traía desanimado. No se le ocurría nada, no logró encontrar algo q haya cambiado en los últimos días, todo seguía exactamente igual, entonces...por qué se sentía así??

-¿Por qué me siento como si algo hubiera cambiado...como si estuviera..haciendo algo q no debo, o lastimando a alguien??- se preguntaba el ojiazul- no Matt, no pienses tonterías, ¿lastimando a alguien? Ja! ¿A quien podría estar lastimando? – se dijo así mismo el joven rubio

Matt se levantó, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja y volver a su casa.

-Esto era lo q me faltaba!- se quejaba la joven castaña- primero tengo una discusión en la escuela con el "señor soledad", luego tengo q cargar estas bolsas tan pesadas! después me muero de hambre y cuando me voy a comprar algo para comer me doy cuenta q gasté todo mi efectivo en las compras y q dejé mi tarjeta en casa! Y ahora se me rompió el zapato! –se quejaba una desesperada y furiosa Mimi- bueno Mimi, vele el lado bueno, al menos las cosas no podrían estar peor...

Justo en ese momento se podía observar a través de las ventanas del centro comercial q de repente todo el cielo se había nublado y q comenzó una fuerte lluvia, la cual se veía q iba durar mucho tiempo, además de q se oían unos fuertes truenos

-Tenía q abrir mi bocota verdad!!!- se quejaba aun mas molesta Mimi –ahora si q no se q haré, parece q me tendré q quedar aquí hasta q la lluvia acabe, si, mientras me muero de hambre, no se q hacer con estas bolsa y me quedé sin un zapato!- solo falta q me caiga un rayo!

Mimi decidió levantarse y metió su zapato roto en una de las bolsas, y se dirigió a las escaleras eléctricas para esperar abajo a q escampe...

Matt se dirigía cabizbajo a las escaleras totalmente distraído pensando en q rayos era lo q le perturbaba tanto...

Justo cuando Mimi estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras se resbaló por la falta de su zapato (NA: y ya se imaginan quien tb estaba justo ahí en ese momento) Mimi cayó hacia delante y como Matt estaba distraído en ese momento no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó junto con ella...quedaron con sus rostros a unos cuantos centímetros...cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro...parecía q ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la situación en la q se encontraban...la razón había desaparecido por completo, igual q todo lo q estaba alrededor...ese momento mas q un momento romántico parecía un momento el cual se les brindo para "descubrir"...si, para descubrir lo q en realidad sentían el uno por el otro...para descubrir si todas las discusiones y peleas q han tenido en realidad eran eso, simples peleas, o q su subconsciente lo hacía con el único objetivo de llamar la atención del otro...aunque ellos mismos no se habían dado cuenta de eso. Ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar, ninguno había reaccionado, o era...¿q ninguno quería reaccionar? o... q habían reaccionado, ¿pero no querían interrumpir el momento?...pero ¿como podría ser eso? Si ellos se detestan, ¿verdad?...

Continuará....

Notas de la autora-

Si, se q este capítulo no fue "la gran cosa" pero es q estoy algo corta de inspiración, pero igual díganme q les pareció este primer cap, espero q al menos les haya gustado, dejenme sus comentarios y así les dejo más rápido el siguiente capi


End file.
